And So It Begins
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Response to a challenge fic. A fic for all those SJ lovers out there. go on you know you want to read it...
1. And So It Begins

**Authors name in story  
A crime of any description  
Mickey Ears  
Past cast member alive or dead don't need 2 have know either  
Susie or Jonesy  
Butterfly cupcakes if u don't know what they r, just ask  
the phrase 'ride like the wind bulls eye!' and 'TO INFINITY...  
AND BEYOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Title: And So It Begins...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Summary: Response to Challenge listed above**

"Good morning class." Mrs Dryer the 3rd grade teacher at Mt Thomas Primary said to her class.

"Good Morning Mrs Dryer." The class replied.

"As most of you may have realised today is career day and we have two special guests here to tell us about their careers." She explained. "Class would you please welcome Constable Raynor and Constable Jones to our class."

Susie and Jonesy stepped up into the middle of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone." Jonesy said with a smile.

"Good morning." Susie nodded her head.

"So as you know we're here to talk about our careers. Your teacher invited us to explain to you how we got our jobs. To do this we have put together a presentation explaining to you the amount of training we had to go through as well as what our job involves." Susie started.

"After the presentation we would love for you to ask us any questions that you may have hat we haven't already answered." Jonesy continued.

"Ok let's get started."

An hour later once the presentation was finished they went around the class answering questions.

"Do you have a gun?" One kid asked.

"Yes I do." Jonesy replied. "But unfortunately I'm not allowed to show it off to you." He looked around at the disappointed faces.

"Any other questions?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Ok well thankyou everyone for your time." Susie said.

"Thankyou." The teacher stood up. "Jess did you have something you wanted to say?" a small girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood up and walked up to the teachers desk. She pulled out a basket full of butterfly cakes and a card that had been written on by each student and headed over towards Susie and Jonesy.

"On behalf of class 4/5 Dryer I'd like to thank you for giving up your time to come and talk to us." Her voice squeaked and she handed the basket to Jonesy and the card to Susie.

"Thankyou." Jonesy smiled and kissed her cheek. Her face flushed red and she ran back and sat down.

"Jess has a boyfriend. Jess has a boyfriend." The class chanted.

"Do Not!" Jess cried and she hid her bright red face from the constables.

"Ok class that's enough." Mrs Dryer warned them. "Time to go get ready for art. Head over to the mess room and put on your smocks."

Jonesy and Susie watched as the kids piled out of the room and ran up the hall.

"Thankyou for that." Mrs Dryer said as she walked them out of the classroom.

"It was no problem really." Susie replied. "Anytime you need our help."

When they arrived back at the station Susie and Jonesy each picked out one of the cakes the class had given them.

"Hey these are pretty good." Jonesy said taking a bite of one.

"Yeah. I wonder who made them." Susie replied, taking a bite of hers.

"Let me try." Joss reached for the basket.

"I don't think so." Jonesy pulled the basket away.

"Why?"

"You didn't just have to put up with a bunch of screaming kids did you?" Susie smiled.

"So." Joss cried. "That doesn't mean I can't have a cake."

"Yeah it does." Jonesy took the basket away from everyone and he and Susie headed towards the mess room.

"You've got a bit of cream..." Susie pointed to Jonesy's nose.

"Gone?" he asked after he licked his mouth.

"Not quite." She laughed. "It's on your nose."

She laughed even more as she watched him try and lick the cream off his nose.

"Let me." Susie smiled cheekily as she licked the cream off his nose. "Mmm. Tasty."

"Hey that was mine." Jonesy snarled.

"Want it back?" She poked out her tongue.

"Yeah." He replied and he licked her tongue. "Mmm. You taste good." He smirked.

"Want more?" She asked suggestively.

"Definitely." They locked lips in a passionate embrace.

"Hey guys that's enough!" Mark warned when he saw what they were doing. "Get back to work."

"Sorry Serge." Jonesy and Susie laughed.

"There's been a report of a domestic disturbance. Jones take O'Rourke and head down." Mark said.

"Yes Serge." Jonesy replied still smiling.

"Oh thank god you're here!' an old lady cried running up to the officers.

"Are you alright Mam?" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm not sure about Julie. I heard them shouting and the poor girl is still inside." The lady spoke fast.

"Ok Mam. Calm down and tell us what's going on."

"That horrible man. He showed up wanting to take poor Julie away from her mother. They've been shouting ever since. I could hear Julie screaming. You've got to help her!"

"Ok Mam." Kelly said. "How old is Julie?"

"She's only 5."

Jonesy rushed up to the door and started banging on it.

"Police open up." He shouted. There was no answer so he bashed the door down and ran through the house, Kelly following behind him.

"Hello?' He called.

"Listen!" Kelly hushed him.

"What is that?" Jonesy asked when they heard a faint whimpering.

"Over here." Kelly shouted. She put her gun away and reached out for the little girl who was curled up in a corner shaking. She was covered with blood and tear stains.

"Shhh." Kelly hushed her and pulled her in for a hug. "You're ok now.'

"Mummy." She whimpered.

"It's ok your ok now." Kelly picked her up.

"Kell." Jonesy said. "Get her to the hospital. I'll call PJ and Amy and get them to come over. It looks like we've got a homicide."

"Ok." Kelly immediately followed his instructions.

Later that day at the station...

"So what's going to happen to the girl?" Jonesy asked.

"Her Uncle has been notified and he is on his way down here now." Susie informed them.

"So the Uncle has agreed to take custody of her?"

"She has nobody else." Susie explained. "Her Uncle was the only living relative we could find. Apart from her father who has been charged with murder."

Jonesy looked out of Tom's office at the little girl sitting in Kelly's lap.

"She's so fragile. Poor thing." He turned back to Tom.

"Look here's her Uncle now." Susie pointed out.

"Well go out there and take care of things." Tom cried. Jonesy and Susie left his office.

"Gemma!" The man rushed up to where Kelly held the small girl.

"Uncle Adam!" She cried and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Mummy's gone!" Tears were flowing down her face.

"It's ok sweetie. Uncle Adam's here to help you."

"You must be Adam Cooper." Susie stuck out her hand.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry I really can't stay. I've got to get back home."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Susie said to him.

"It's not your fault. It's that bloody Asshole Greg's fault. He's the one that killed her." Adam cried. "I hope he rots in hell." With that Adam left the station.

"Well that was weird." Joss commented.

"What was weird?" PJ asked walking out of his office.

"You know that homicide this morning?"

"Yeah." PJ replied.

"Well the victim's brother came in to collect the girl. He just seemed very strange." Susie commented. "But that's just my opinion."

"Well they were a very strange family. I'm surprised that girl isn't scarred for life."

"Yeah. Some people are really mixed up." Jonesy commented. PJ nodded and walked into the mess room.

Later that night Susie and Jonesy were curled up on the couch together in the house that they shared watching television.

"You know we probably should unpack those boxes." Jonesy looked around the lounge. They had just moved into a place together and there were still boxes of their things lying around the place.

"We could do it now?" Susie suggested.

"I guess so." Jonesy replied. "But I really don't feel like moving."

"Me either. But if we don't unpack them they're just going to get in the way."

"I suppose." He sighed. "Here goes." He manoeuvred himself off the couch and made his way over to the first box he could find.

"This one's from your parent's place." He told her.

"Oh yeah?" She stood up and walked over to him.

"I wonder what's in it?"

"Could be anything. Old clothes, toys maybe?" She questioned.

"Well open it and find out." She sat down in his lap and opened the box.

"Would you look at that." She cried. "This is all the stuff from when I was little."

"Really?' He peered over her shoulder into the box.

"It's my first football." She pulled a ball out of the box.

"It's plastic!" Jonesy exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah. It was just a toy. My Uncle gave it to me when I was 4."

"What's this?" Jonesy asked pulling out a plastic bag full of little things.

"OMG!" Susie cried. "These are from when I went to Disneyland with my Grandma." She pulled out a headband with Mickey Mouse ears on it and placed them on her head. "Still fits."

"Only just." Jonesy laughed. "What else have you got in there?"

She searched through the box.

"Ugh." She held up a baby doll that was still in its box. "This is what my Aunty gave me for my 5th birthday."

"And you never opened it?"

"I never played with dolls. I was more into sports and things like that."

"And matchbox cars?" Jonesy held up two cars he had found.

"And matchbox cars." She replied.

"You know I used to have a heap of these. Dylan and me collected them. I think we had about...2000 at one point."

"Wow. I only ever had these two. Again they were gifts from my Uncle." Susie laughed and looked back into the box.

"That'll be the phone." Jonesy called when the phone started ringing. "I'll get it." He stood up leaving Susie to sort through her old toys.

"Hello?" He picked it up. "Yeah I'll just get her for you."

"It's for you." He handed the phone to her."

"Who is it?"

"Your Mum."

"Oh." She placed the phone up to her ear. "Hey Mum." She smiled. "Yeah I'm great...yeah I got it...ok...not that's fine...sure...nah it's ok. I'm sure I'll manage...Ok well I guess I'll see you then...ok love you too Mum. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Mum was just confirming that it's ok for my niece and nephew to come over this weekend. You are fine with that right?"

"Of course I am." Jonesy replied. "You know I love spending time with your family."

"Great. Well I guess we'd better get this stuff put away. This can go in the spare room for now until I can find a better place."

"Ok." Jonesy replied and he lifted the box up and carried it out of the room.

Three days later Susie was in the kitchen making herself some toast when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!' She called and she made her way to the door taking a bite of her toast as she walked.

"Aunt Susie!" She heard before two children running up to her bombarded her. She looked up to see her Niece and nephew.

"Nice to see you guys too." She laughed. She looked up and saw her Mum waving from the car.

"Hey Mum. I've got them now you can go." She called.

"Bye Grandma!" The kids called and they waved as the car drove off.

"Guess what I got Aunty Susie?"

"I don't know what did you get Calvin?" Susie asked as she picked up her 4 yr old nephew.

"I got Buzz!" He held up a Buzz Lightyear doll.

"Wow."

"And he talks!" the boy pressed a button and sure enough the doll spoke.

"To Infinity and Beyond!" The doll said. Susie laughed and then looked down when she felt someone tugging on her leg.

"Hello there Hannah." Susie bent down and placed Cal back on the ground then hugged her 7 yr old niece.

"Aunt Susie." She smiled and kissed Susie's cheek.

"What have you got there?" Susie asked looking at the cowboy doll Hannah held in her hand.

"It's Woody!" Hannah said proudly. "Grandma gave them to us."

"Well you're very lucky aren't you."

"Look at this." Hannah pulled the string on the dolls back to show Susie that he could also talk.

"Ride like the wind Bullseye." The doll said.

"Well there you go." Susie laughed.

"Where's Uncle Jonesy?" Hannah asked.

"He's at work. He'll be home for dinner tonight." Susie explained.

"Ok." Hannah was satisfied with the answer and made her way inside to the couch.

"What are all the boxes for?" Calvin asked.

"Well you see we've only just moved in and we haven't unpacked yet." Susie explained. "I was going to do it today but I've got you two here."

"We can help." Hannah suggested.

"I don't think so." Susie replied with a laugh. "How about I put a video on and you guys watch it whilst I unpack."

"Ok." They agreed.

"Then we'll have dinner when Jonesy gets here."

"Yeah!" Hannah nodded enthusiastically.

Later that night after Susie and Jonesy had put the kids to bed in the spare room they collapsed on the couch together.

"You know those kids are really good kids." Jonesy commented. "Do you think maybe when we have kids they'll be as easy to handle?"

"What do you mean when we have kids?" Susie asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we would have kids some time in the future." Jonesy told her.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe 5 or 6."

"Get real!" Susie cried. "If you think I'm going through childbirth that many times you are sorely mistaken."

"Ok fine. Three."

"One." Susie argued.

"Three."

"One."

"Three."

"Two." Susie compromised.

"Ok two. We'll have two kids. A boy and a girl."

"And we'll call them Dylan and Joanna." She smiled.

"And they'll grow up to be just a beautiful as you."

They spent the rest of the night discussing their future together until they eventually fell asleep.

**Well that was it. If you got this far through it I congratulate you lol. It took a bit of effort but hey here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback please!**

**Jess**


	2. The Beginning is not the end

Okay so I read the challenge response fic that I did, and I was like hey I'm going to do a sequel because I've got nothing better to do. This is set 3 months after the last fic.

The Beginning is not the end...

Susie stared down at the piece of plastic in her hand, with her eyes closed. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, her hands were shaking and she could feel herself getting light headed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She took one look at the strip and her eyes lit up. She grabbed the box, shoved the strip into it and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Gees Susie what's the rush?" Joss asked as he nearly pushed her over.

"Sorry Joss. Explain later. Got to find Jonesy." Was all she said before racing out of the station.

She found Jonesy sitting on the couch in the lounge of the house they shared.

"Hey Suse. What's up? Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"I had more important things to do." She sat beside him, concealing the box behind her back. "You know how we were talking a few months back about getting married and starting a family together?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He was slightly confused.

"Well..." She thrust the box into his hands.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the box. "Pregnancy test?" He looked at her and she nodded furiously.

"Open it." She watched as he opened the box and pulled out the strip of plastic.

"It's pink..."

"Uh huh." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Does that mean..."

"Uh huh." She nodded again.

"Suse this is...I'm...Wow...i mean... We're going to have a baby." He smiled.

"I know." She couldn't keep her excitement level down. She lunged at Jonesy and kissed him strong and hard.

"Wow. You should get pregnant more often." He laughed. "Are you sure though?"

"Well I am three weeks late and so I went out and bought the test yesterday. I figured there might be a good chance because I'm never late and...wow we're going to have a baby."

"So now we do have a use for the spare room." Jonesy smiled. "You know what I want now."

"What?"

"For you to be my wife." He smiled at her.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" He moved off the couch, got down on one knee and held her hand. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

A tear leaked out of Susie's eye as she fell off the couch into his arms.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you. I have been waiting for that moment for two years now." She smiled. He wiped the tear from her eye and kissed her softly.

"I love you so much." He whispered as she lay in his arms on the floor.

"I love you more." She reached her arms up and ran her hand through his hair. As she did so she glanced at her watch.

"Shit!" She cried and she sat up. "I've got to get back to work. I ran off and didn't tell anyone where I was going." She laughed.

"Well you'd better get back then." He smiled. They helped each other up and he kissed her softly. "This is turning out to be the best day of my life." He admitted.

"Mine too." She smiled. "Do you want to tell the others?"

"We'd better wait until we know for sure." Jonesy replied. "But we can keep it a secret until then. It will make it seem more special."

"Sounds good to me. I guess I'll see you later tonight. We can celebrate."

"Of course." He walked her to the car, kissed her goodbye and stood in the driveway watching her until she was out of sight.

Three days later Susie and Jonesy were in the waiting room of the hospital.

"This is it. We're going to find out for sure."

"And if I am pregnant we can tell the others."

"Exactly." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mr and Mrs Jones?" a nurse read off a clipboard.

"That's us." Susie stood up quickly. Jonesy stood and wrapped her arm around her. Hey followed the nurse into a small room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She smiled politely and left them alone.

"So did he say anything when he took the tests?"

"No. Just that there was a large possibility that I am pregnant."

"That's good." She squeezed his hand tightly when she saw the doctor walk in looking through a file.

"Mr and Mrs Jones?"

"Yes." Susie replied. She was so anxious she couldn't sit still.

"Congratulations. You're going to have a baby." He smiled at them. Susie jumped up and down.

"Really?"

"Yes. Is this your first time?"

"Yes." She replied. "Yes it's our first time." She grinned at Jonesy and held his hand tighter.

"Well I'd like for you to come in and see me in three weeks for your first ultrasound. If that's okay?"

"Yes of course." Susie replied.

"Very well then. Thanks for coming in. I'll see you same time in three weeks then."

"Thankyou Doctor."

"Please call me Doc. Everyone else does."

"Thanks Doc." Jonesy smiled at him and the pair left the room.

"This is great. We're going to have a baby Jonesy. Oh I can't wait to tell the others."

"Me either. But don't you think we should tell our parents first?"

"Oh. Yeah, right." She couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

When the pair arrived at work later that afternoon Kelly could tell right away that something was up. She could see the huge grin on both their faces.

"Okay guys what happened? Why are you so happy?"

"Aren't we allowed to be happy?" Susie replied.

"I didn't say that. I can just tell it's something big that's all."

"Should we tell them?" Susie whispered to Jonesy, although everyone else could hear.

"Tell us what?" Joss asked.

"Well..." Jonesy started.

"We're getting married!" Susie cried. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The others opened their mouths for congratulations but Jonesy interrupted.

"But that's not all." He smirked.

"What else is there?'

"We're going to have a baby!" Susie shouted happily.

"Wow." Joss was shocked.

"Congratulations guys." Kelly got up and hugged them both.

"Yes I do believe congratulations are in order." Mark smiled.

"Who are we congratulating?" PJ asked as he, Amy and Tom walked into the main office.

"And what for?" Amy added.

"Susie and I are getting married." Jonesy told them.

"And we're going to have a baby." Susie added.

"Well congratulations." Tom smiled.

"Yeah. Good on ya." PJ's slapped Jonesy on the back and hugged Susie.

"Drinks are on me tonight." Jonesy declared as he wrapped his arm around Susie.

"Well that's great to hear. But we have to remember this is a station and everyone has work to get done." Tom reminded them.

"Oh right." Susie sighed and everyone got back to doing their work.

Well that's it for now. If you want I'll continue and let you know what their parents reactions will be. And there might even eventually be a wedding...lol.

Jess!


End file.
